Transmission
by trycee
Summary: Is William sending Scully messages?
1. Chapter 1

Transmission

by Trycee

"MOM."

Scully sat up quickly, her eyes adjusting to the bedroom. It was dark, the only sound she could hear was from Mulder. She laid her head back down, turning to lay directly beneath his face. She could feel his breath and it relaxed her though she was still a little edgy. She closed her eyes again trying to fall back to sleep.

"MOM!"

She jumped up looking around..."Mulder?"

She sat up in the bed, her red hair unruly, her eyes straining in the dark...she reached over to her nightstand and turned on the light. "Mulder...you awake?"

Mulder said nothing, he continued to snore. She shook him..."Mulder!"

"Hmmm?", he said, not moving.

"Did you say something?", she said, her eyes darting around the room.

"No...why?", he said, tightening the blanket around his neck.

"I heard it twice..." 

He opened his eyes and quickly closed them..."What time is it?"

"Four," She said, turning the clock in her direction. "You didn't say Mom?"

"Why would I?", he asked, his eyes still closed.

"I don't know..."

"Turn off the light."

She reached over and clicked off the lamp. She sat there a moment, listening...there was nothing. Mulder noticed that she was still sitting up. "Scully...whats going on really?"

"I heard someone say Mom, " she said, in the dark, she reached out to touch him, feeling his skin and she noticed she was touching his mustache.

"Scully, can you explain why your sticking your fingers up my nose while I'm trying to sleep?"

"Ha," she smiled, and then laid down closer to him. "Its nothing, Mulder. I'm just tired..."

"Alright...nite."

"Nite."

Scully sipped on her coffee, a plate with a piece of toast and a slice of canalope lay before her. Mulder sat across from her chewing on a piece of sausage and eggs she had made him. He was watching her intently, he could tell she was avoiding his eyes. He cleared his throat, "You okay?"

"Fine...I'm fine, " she said, glancing at him quickly and then returning to her plate. "It was just something weird...I'm tired and I guess I was so tired I started hallucinating..."

"Hallucinating the words _Mom_?", he said, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

She nodded, her eyes still on her plate. She looked up at him. "Is it possible Mulder that I can hear him?"

"Hear William?"

She laughed nervously. "Pretty stupid, hunh?"

He reached out and touched her. "No...its not stupid, Scully. I had X-Files in which there was psychic connections between family members especially mother and child..." He got up and placed his plate in the sink. "You gonna eat Scully?"

She picked up her dry piece of toast and took a bite. She could feel his eyes on her. "Even if the parent and child have been separated?"

Mulder sat back down at the table and pushed her plate closer to her. "Eat, Doc. We'll talk in a moment after you eat."

She nodded and finished her breakfast, washing it down with the rest of her coffee. He grabbed her plate and placed it in the sink.

"Alright...don't make me guess, " she said, as he sat back down.

"Theres been cases of twins separated at birth that marry women with the same name, name their children the same names, have the same occupations, and even the same hobbies, Scully."

"But what about mother and child, Mulder?", she said, scanning his face. "You said you had X Files on that..."

Mulder looked at her more curiously now. "Do you think you hear William, Scully? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

She gasped. "Not hear him all the time Mulder...I don't know why I heard the words Mom...but it just felt strange...it felt like...I dunno..."

He touched her hand again. "Well, what did the voice sound like?"

"Like a little boy," she said, her elbows rested on the table with her head in her hands. "Well, not that little...like a boy of ten or eleven..."

He nodded, his eyes glossed over, thinking. "You think he's sending you a message?"

Scully's mouth was gaped open. He waved his hand, shrug his shoulders and shook his head. "Let me look into it...maybe I can find out things about it...I mean, I used to know the Xfiles cases back and forth but its been a few years...and I was younger then," he smiled.

"Mr. Photographic Memory," she smiled weakly.

He kissed the top of her head. "You've got to report to work, Dr. Scully, and I've got some investigating to do..."

"You gonna investigate at home or you gonna investigate somewhere else?", she asked, rising up from her seat and grabbing her purse.

"You asking if I'm gonna be home tonight or with some other hot redhead!"

Scully smirked, as she buttoned up her coat. "Mulder, I still know how to use a gun..."

She arrived at her parking space at Our Lady of Sorrows hospital , her soft leather briefcase on one shoulder with her purse draped on top, and a fresh hot coffee in her hand as she locked the car door with the other. She made her way into the hospital, past the faces of patients, occasionally nodding to a few of the nuns and other staff. She threw her stuff on her desk, and quickly went to make her rounds. She checked each chart carefully and each patient, her eyes glowing as she held each childs hand and spoke to their parents, reasurring them. She came to her next patient and read the name...Cameron Hernandez, a small four year old Hispanic girl whose parents spoke only Spanish. She checked the girls vitals talking with her, asking her to explain to her parents in Spanish what she was doing. Cameron had a simple bone fracture in her left leg. She touched the mother's shoulder and smiled and then looked at the girl. "You'll be fine...tell them not to worry." She waited for the girl to translate and the parents turned to her and said, "Gracias." She nodded and moved on, ducking into the nurses station, sitting down to review her notes.

"MOM!"

Scully stiffened and then slowly turned, her persian blue eyes widened as she turned to see only the nurses and a few interns standing and sitting near her. She shook her head and tried to refocus her eyes on the words in front of her..._Patient is a 8 yr old girl, suffering from a Abdominal distention...Patient may have an underlying conditon such as an bowel obstruction. _

"Help Me!"

The color drained from her face and she gasped, sucking in air. Nurse Edwards turned to look at her. "Are you alright Dr. Scully?"

Scully sat there, her heart beating rapidly, she was afraid to look around or acknowledge her. "I've...I've got to go back to my office," she managed to say. "I need to do a little research...", she said, rising up out of the chair. "If anything arises, you'll know where I am."

She turned on her heels and disappeared down the hall walking until she reached her office. She pushed the door open and saw that no one else was there, the office she shared with a few other doctors. She picked up her cell phone and dialed..."Pick up damnit!", she said impatiently.

"Mulder!"

"Mulder, its me...," she said trying to calm her voice. She knew that if she didn't she'd send him into a panic. "Have you...have you found anything?"

Mulder sat in his office, a few old sunflower seeds were strewn around his desk and floor, along with a few piles of paper that seem to dot the area near his desk. His computer was opened and he was researching, trying to pull up journals or articles on parental psychic bonds, telepathy and indigo children. "Nope not yet Scully. Did you hear it again?"

"Mulder, I heard Mom again...but then I heard Help me..."

Mulder sat there a moment. "Help Me...you don't think he's in trouble do you Scully?"

She could hear the helplessness in his voice. "Mulder don't freak out...it may not be anything."

"What is his adopted parents names?"

She sat there stunned a moment. "Mulder I told you many times it was a closed adoption...I don't know where he is or what their names are...for all we know Mulder, they renamed him."

Mulder was silent so long she had to check her phone to make sure he hadn't hung up. "You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, " he said again drifting into silence. Finally he spoke again, "Scully how do we find him if we don't know where he is? How do we do it?"

It was her turn for silence. "Are you angry? Are you..."

"No, I'm not angry...I'm just concerned. If he's communicating with you theres a reason for it and thats what worries me..."

Scully's face was rigid. "Mulder what if they're coming after him now. What If they found him...he's just a little boy..."

"Scully its 2010, we still have two more years before...", his voice dropped.

"I know...what if they know he's...special?"

Mulder looked at his computer screen, he closed his laptop and sat back in his chair. He pushed his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You said that he's fine now...you said that Spender cured him..."

"Thats what he said, " she sighed, trying to push those memories back into the hidden spaces in her mind. "What if hes still special, Mulder? What if he retained some of his gifts?"

"And he can send you messages..."

"What if it were true, Mulder." 

Mulder leaned back in his chair and stared at a picture of Samantha. "I want you to try sending him a message back Scully. Ask him were he is with your mind..."

"You can't be serious, " she countered. "Mulder, I'm not psychic."

"Scully, you're his mother. If anyone can connect to him you can..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't try that now Mulder I'm sitting in my office but maybe later."

"Is anyone in your office?"

She glanced around. "No, just me."

"Then try to communicate with him..."

She sat there a moment until Mulder spoke, "Scully...you have to believe. Its a matter of faith."

"Okay," she answered. "What do I do?"

Mulder rose from his chair and walked over to a few books he had in the general area of a bookcase, somewhere... He thumbed through them until he rested on one about telepathy. "Hmm..."

"Mulder! I'm waiting..."

He nodded as he held the phone to his ear. "Try thinking about him and saying his name and see what happens, Scully."

She licked her ruby red lips and leaned back into her chair. _Concentrate...Hernandez, broken leg...Concentrate!_ She thought about his round beautiful face and blue eyes the last time she saw her son, she pushed down her emotions automatically. "William", she nearly whispered...

"You okay, Scully?"

She was silent a moment. "Yes, I'm fine..."

Mulder flipped open the book. "Keep trying."

She did it again..."William!"

"MOM!" the voice replied.

"OMG, Mulder he answered me back!"

"You sure?", Mulder said, his legs stiffened.

"Positive."

"William!", she said again getting louder.

"HELP ME!"

Her desk phone rang startling her. "Hold on, Mulder, " she said, switching phones. "Dr. Scully? Yes? Alright...give me a second."

She hung up and switched back to her cell phone. "Mulder, I've got to go..."

"Alright, " he said, tossing the book to his desk, knocking a few papers off. "You know where I'll be..."

"Love you..."

"Love you too," he said, grabbing a scrap of paper ready to take notes from the book.

She hung up and walked back down to the nurses station. She was met by Nurse Edwards. "Dr. Scully, sorry to disturb you..."

"Its fine. " Scully answered, her bright smile shining as a few kids passed her by. "Whats the problem?"

Scully turned her head suddenly, she could feel a prick in the back of her neck right where the implant in her neck lay. Nurse Edwards continued speaking but Scully was tuned into the hallway. A an extremely tall man stood there staring at her. She walked off from Nurse Edwards and strolled right up to the man. "Can I help you?"

The man smiled but something wasn't right about him, Scully could feel it. "My son...he's sick," the man said, pointing to a door that was closed. Scully pushed it open and saw that the bed was empty, she turned but the man grabbed her by the neck, forcing her up against the wall. "Where is he?"

The dark haired man was 6'4 and held her against the wall as if she were a child herself, she struggled against him but was no match. He let go of her neck for her to breath but continued to hold her against the wall.

"Where is he! Where is he!"

"Who?", she coughed, gripping her neck.

"Your son!"

Scully's eyes widen. "OMG...you're a...you're a "

"Tell me were he is..."

"I don't know where he is!", she said still gagging. "He's gone..."

"We're gonna find him," he said, grabbing her up against the wall and lifting her up until they were face to face. "We've been watching you...we've been watching Mulder. Sooner or later, we're gonna find your son and we're gonna kill him!"

"Why! WHY do you want my son?"

He dropped her onto the ground and the back of her head hit the wall with a thud. "You know why Dana Scully. You know he's the one."

She was cornered. "He's dead!"

The man smiled down at her. "We know thats not true. We know he's alive. We will find him."

"He's human now, he's of no use to you!"

"We know thats not true too, " he said, standing at the doorway. "When we find him, we're gonna kill him."

He straightened up his suit and tie and walked out into the hall disappearing. She sat there a moment and then managed to get up. She straightened up her clothes, _obviously no one knows whats wrong with me..._She stepped cautiously out into the hallway, no one including Nurse Edwards was there. She pulled out her phone. "Mulder...they know..."


	3. Chapter 3

Transmission Part 3

"Know what!", Mulder asked, skimming through the book.

Scully was shaken but she tried to avoid contact with anyone as she made her way to the bathroom. She looked at her red neck with a few noticeable finger marks still tracing her neck. "Mulder! Mulder it was a super soldier!"

Mulder jumped up throwing the book against the wall. "Are you okay, Scully? Did he hurt you?"

Her face was strained as she stared in the mirror, shaking a little. "I'm fine, Mulder...he tried to strangle me..."

Mulder's knees weakened. "Oh God Scully..."

"Mulder I'm fine," she said, her voice frail and frightened.

"I'm coming to get you now!"

"Okay," she said, with tears threatening to fall but she washed her face and stood in the mirror, looking at the bruises, touching the redness. "Hurry!"

Mulder opened his closest door in his office and pulled out two 9 mm's, he snapped the clips in them and then slipped on a holster around his waist. He was 'former FBI' a title he despised but he was still legally able to carry fire arms which he didn't most of the time...this was different. Scully latched the bathroom door and stood there trying to compose herself. It felt like an eternity until she got the phone call from Mulder. "Where are you?"

"Women's Faculty Bathroom, 2nd floor.," she said, unlatching the door.

Mulder found his way through the hallway of the second floor until he reached the Women's bathroom, he pushed open the door to find her staring into the mirror. She immediately threw herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He gripped her tightly, his face flushed and strained. He kissed the top of her head and then held her apart from him so he could examine her neck. "That son of a bitch..." he muttered. "Scully I need to get you to Baltimore. We need to go home and pack your bags."

"Mulder, no! I can't just pick up and go to Baltimore."

"Scully, he could've killed you."

"Mulder, no one else can protect me better than you can! My place is here with you and with the hospital besides I don't want to put my mother in danger, Mulder. She can't protect me!"

Mulder pondered her words a moment. He touched her neck and face. "I don't want your mom getting hurt."

"Mulder I don't think he'll be back...he was looking for William. They don't know where he is...they're gonna try to kill him when they do find him." 

She could tell from his green eyes that he was trying to formulate a plan but couldn't. "Mulder...he said he knew William is still not fully human."

Mulder wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Do you believe that Scully?"

"Part of me does know he's special still...how else can I hear him? I feel him too Mulder. I never told you that but I feel him..."

He closed his eyes a moment trying to absorb her pain as he rubbed circles into her back. They stood that way a few moments. "What can we do, Scully? How can we get to him?"

"I think he knows what he is," she said. "I think he's always known and I think he has retained some of his gifts and somehow they know..."

He pulled away from her then. "Thats it, Scully! Thats why they came to you! Because of the implant. When William transmitted a message to you they picked it up."

She reached out and grasped his hand. "Mulder...why is he saying Help Me. They don't know where he is yet. Why is he saying Help me?"

He shook his head. "That I haven't figured out. Maybe he just knows that time is drawing near and that they're looking for him."

"Its just two years..."

"I know... You've got to come home now. We've got to get out of this hospital at least for today."

"Alright," she nodded. Mulder handed her a 9 mm. She looked up at him surprised but took it. She placed it into her doctors coat.

"I'll walk you to your office."

They pulled into the driveway of their home and knew immediately that something was wrong, the door had been kicked open. They pulled out their guns and cautiously walked up to the door, they entered guns pointed as they looked around. Someone had been there though the house wasn't completely ransacked, there was papers sticking out of drawers and a few items had been knocked down and crushed. He moved over to his office and saw that it now looked like a tornado had gone through it. They moved on to Scully's much neater office which was also tossed around. They continued on to the bedroom where only their nightstands and dressers were opened. They searched until they were sure the house was clear.

"What were they searching for?", Mulder pondered.

"William's address...anything that can direct them to where he is", she said, pushing clothes back into the dresser drawers. "I'll have to refold all this stuff later...our offices...that will take some time."

"We're running out of time," Mulder said, walking back into his office. He grabbed up his address book. "We need to contact some people..."


	4. Chapter 4

Transmission Part 4

Mulder flipped the pages of the address book and then dialed the number listening as it rang.

"Skinner!"

"Hey Walter...", Mulder spoke, his face taut.

"Mulder? I'm not surprised," he said. "Whats wrong?"

"A Super Solider attacked Scully."

"Is she okay? Did it hurt her?"

"She's okay...they're looking for William."

Skinner was silent on his end. "What do you need?"

"I want you to contact Doggett...get a hold of Reyes and meet us here as soon as you can."

"Alright."

"And Skinner, I need to know where you took Scully to give up William. What was the name of the adoption agency?"

"You can't ask her yourself, Mulder?"

Mulder sighed. "I don't want her to know what I'm about to do...I just need the name, do you remember?"

"How could I forget! I'll contact you soon."

Mulder hung up the phone and found Scully on the bed, touching a photo of William. "Whats going on Mulder? Who'd you contact?"

He sat down beside her and touched her hand. "Skinner...told him to get a hold of Doggett and Reyes."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Doggett doesn't believe this Mulder. He never did."

"Yeah I know...more skeptical than you were. But he's helped us in the past, he'll help us again. And its just better to have people we can trust around us...and we can trust them."

"I know it."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fi..."

"HIDE ME!"

Scully closed her eyes..._William, I'm here. We're both here...Its okay, Don't be afraid. We'll find you..._Her face was red but she looked up into Mulder's worried eyes. "I'm fine...William said Hide Me this time...Mulder's somethings wrong...he keeps sending me messages and they're not good!"

"What if he doesn't know he's sending you messages...what if your just picking them up. Maybe he sees things and this is the thoughts coming to you."

She stood up and turned to Mulder. "I don't know what it is, Mulder. But I've never felt more helpless in my life. I need to find our son!"

"Thats why I contacted Skinner, " he said, as his phone rang. "Mulder!" He looked at Scully and then said, "Hold on, let me take this in the other room."

Scully turned towards the drawers and began folding up their clothes, her hands shaking a little. She strained to listen to Mulder in the other room but couldn't make out what he was saying. He came back into the bedroom and sat back down on the bed, watching her as she straightened up. "We better get this place together before they arrive."

"How long will it take?"

"Reyes is back in Mexico City. Doggett is in New York. Skinner will be the first one to arrive."

Scully shook her head. "Its a shame those two never worked out. Too much emotional baggage for Doggett. She was the one that found his son...I guess she reminded him of that."

Mulder said nothing, his gaze was on the floor. Scully turned to face him. "Mulder what are you planning?"

"We're gonna look for him, Scully. I need to know you're okay while we look for him."

The color drained out of her face. "You're leaving me with who to search for him?"

"Reyes."

"Mulder! We can't..."

"I don't want to leave you by yourself, Scully. Having Skinner and Doggett with me searching will be better. I think you're right, I don't think they're coming back here but having the two of you armed would make me feel better than leaving you with your mother."

"I'm not the only one in danger, Mulder. You're in danger too."

"I know. I want you to go on about your day at work. Keep the gun on you at all times."

"What is Reyes supposed to do while I'm at work?"

"Take her with you..."

"And do what?", she said, her voice rising and her hands on her hips.

"Or call off at work..."

She looked off. "You know I can't do that."

Mulder stood up. "Look, just figure it out. But I think we need to find our son and protect him before they find him."


	5. Chapter 5

Transmission Part 5

Mulder helped Scully wiped down the kitchen table. They finished cleaning up the mess left to them from the intruder. "Sit down, " Mulder said, motioning towards the chair. She sat down, her feet dangling from the seat. She could feel the tension in her neck. Mulder walked over to the fridge and took out a few lean cuisines. "What will it be?"

"Oh no...not frozen food again."

"Thats the best cooking I do," Mulder smiled.

She shot a look at him. "You sit down. I'll cook something," she said, rising up. A knock at the door interrupted them and they both looked at each other, grabbing their guns. Mulder approached the door first and looked out the peep hole. He put his gun down. "Its Skinner."

He opened the door and Skinner stood there, a bag of steaming hot Chinese in his hand. "Brought some food."

Mulder took it happily. "Perfect timing, sir!", he said, hugging Skinner briefly.

Scully walked over to him and gave him a long deep hug.

"Hey, hey, hands off my woman!", Mulder joked.

"Mulder!', Scully smiled shyly, motioning for Skinner to sit on the couch. "How've you been Skinner?"

Skinner sat down unbuttoning his suit jacket. "Doing well. Did he hurt you, Scully?"

"I'm fine," she said.

Skinner gave a knowing glance to Mulder. "Well, when did this happen?"

Mulder sat down next to him. "This morning." Scully placed a few plates in front of them. She looked at Mulder and then to Skinner. "I need to explain..."

Skinner looked up from his noodles. "I'm listening..."

"I heard William's voice...", she said, trailing off. "Since last night..."

"When you say you heard his voice...you mean..."

She sat in the chair across from them both. "As clearly as you're talking to me. He said, Mom several times...and then Help Me."

Mulder nodded towards Skinner. "Then at work the Super Soldier grabbed her by the neck and asked her where William was."

Skinner said nothing but kept his eyes on Scully. "Alright, what else did he say?"

She sat back in the chair and sighed. "He said William wasn't completely human and that once he finds him he'll kill him."

"And then she heard William say Hide Me, " Mulder finished. "My theory is that her implant directed the Super Soldiers to her."

"They said they've been watching us..."

"Maybe they were waiting for William to contact us," Mulder continued. "I need your help to find William."

"Once you find him then what?", Skinner asked.

Scully stared at Mulder. He knew thats what she wanted, to have their son back. They sat there a moment not speaking. "I don't know, Skinner, but we have to find him, thats all I know."

Skinner relaxed a bit on the couch. "Oh, Doggett called me before I got here. He's flying in and should be here in about an hour."

"And Reyes?", Scully asked.

"It'll take two flights but she'll be here later tonight..."

Mulder huffed. "Times like this I miss the Gunmen."

"They were handy weren't they, " Skinner agreed. "So Mulder, whats the plan?"

Mulder shot a look over to Scully and she could tell he didn't want her to hear what their plans. She stood up. "I've got some files to go over. I have a surgery in the morning."

They nodded and waited for her to close the door of her office. "What are you gonna do Mulder that you won't tell Scully."

"Break into the Adoption Agency and find the adoption records."

"If they have them you mean?"

"We need to find out."

"What is my role in this?"

"I'm not FBI anymore. You and Doggett still are. I need to tag along with you..." Mulder said, scanning Skinner's face.

"Its been awhile since I had a mark placed on my record,"Skinner sighed. "Alright. Why'd you need Reyes?"

"To be here with Scully, I can't leave her alone."

"I'm assuming from the agency we then go off to find the adopted parents, right."

"Thats the plan...", Mulder said, whispering.

Skinner grabbed up one of the cartons of steaming Chinese. "She didn't eat anything..."

Mulder nodded and walked over to her office. He knocked on the door. He could hear her say come in. He placed the Chinese before her and handed her some chopsticks. "Eat, Walter's orders!"

"Tell him thanks," she said, sitting with the photo of William in front of her. He could see she wasn't pouring over any records. "Scully...don't worry."

She looked up at him then, her eyes betraying her. "I'm fine, Mulder, really, I am. I'm just trying to send him messages back..."


	6. Chapter 6

Transmission Part 6

A knock on the door startled both Mulder and Skinner as they sat reminiscing on the couch. Mulder walked over and opened it to find Doggett. They stood there looking at each other a second and then Mulder reached out his hand and shook Doggett's hand. "Come on in...thanks for coming."

"Thanks so much," Doggett said, as he entered, walking straight over to Skinner and shaking his hand.

"Doggett! How's New York?", Skinner asked.

"Fine, fine!"

Mulder motioned for him to sit down. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and looked around. "So this is where you two have been hiding..."

Mulder smiled. "Way back in the boonies... Are you hungry? Would you like something?"

Doggett waved, "No thanks, I ate on the plane. Now my stomach is in a knot."

Scully came out at Doggett's voice and he rose to greet her, his eyes lit up immediately. She hugged him tightly."Wow, you're still beautiful," he said and then looked nervously over to Mulder.

Mulder smiled shyly. Scully smiled too and then retreated to Mulder. "So," she said. "How's New York?"

Doggett laughed. "They just said that."

"Oh...sorry, " she smiled.

"So...fill me in on whats going on!", Doggett said, looking them over.

"Why don't I leave you all to talk," she said, turning towards Mulder. "Big surgery in the morning..."

"Alright," Doggett said, sitting back down.

Scully walked back into the bedroom and closed the door. "MOM!"

She lay against the door. "William, " she whispered. "We'll find you..."

A few hours had passed, Scully fell asleep on the bed listening to the men's voices as they discussed their plans. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she felt better that Mulder wouldn't be alone. "AFRAID!" the voice said. She touched her cross and said a silent prayer. _Give me the strength Lord...help us find our son!_

The bedroom door opened and Mulder walked over to her. "Reyes is pulling up in the driveway."

Scully rose up, shaking the blankets from her and grabbed some fresh clothes. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and freshened up. She came out just as Reyes was walking in the door. Reyes shot a glance over to Doggett and they looked nervously at each other. Scully hugged her and took her bags placing them near the door. She could smell the stale smell of leftover Chinese left on the coffee table.

"John!" Monica said, shaking his hand. He had a look of regret in his eyes. She shook the other two men's hands.

"How's Mexico City?", Scully asked.

"Corrupt, " Monica smiled. "Its a good assignment though. I met my fiancé there, " she said, glancing in Doggett's direction. His eyes cast down and he stepped back a little.

Scully motioned for her to follow her into her office. "We'll talk in here," she said. "Can I get you something? It must've been a very long flight."

"Two planes...Something to drink would be great."

Monica sat across from Scully, she could tell Scully was happy to see her. "You look great!"

"You too," Scully said. She then looked towards the wall. "Monica, I have a question for you...have you ever heard of a mother being able to hear their child's voice...am I going crazy? I mean, Mulder of course believes it...of course he does...but its just so strange...and then the Super Soldier finding me..."

"So you heard William's voice," she said, trying to understand.

"He's been speaking to me...or at least I think he is..."

Scully's eyes were cast down. "He's in trouble, Monica. He's said he's afraid..."

Monica took it all in. "Dana, are you sure its William?"

Scully gasped. "No...I don't. I feel its him though. I'm his mother, shouldn't I know?"

Monica ran her fingers through her dark hair. "What if its them playing tricks on you trying to get you to find him so they can get to him?"

"I don't know, " she said, standing up. "Come with me."

They walked in with the men who were surprised to see them. "Mulder...Monica brought up a good point...what if its not William generating these voices...what if its them trying to get us to find him so they can come after him?"

She looked at him intently. He was frozen for a second and then took her hand. "We won't know till we find him, Scully."

"But what if..."

"We'll be careful," he said interjecting. "I think we need some coffee...", he said, rising, still holding her hand. "You want me to make it?"

"No, " she said, looking into his eyes. He could tell what her fears were, it was written all over her face. "We'll make it...you just sit down and talk," she said.

Scully turned towards the kitchen. Monica smiled in Doggett's direction and he smiled back. "Nice seeing you again Monica," he said.

She could tell he had been wanting to say that since she walked in. She smiled back and then turned to follow Scully. They were quiet as they grabbed coffee mugs and helped filled the coffee maker with water. Monica could see Scully was lost in thought. "You're afraid he's gonna get hurt, aren't you. You're afraid they're gonna kill William and Mulder, aren't you?"

Surprised, Scully nodded in her direction. "Have you ever lost someone Monica?"

"Yes, I have..."

"I lost Mulder once as you know...and it was devastating to me but I was pregnant with William and that gave me hope...when I had to give him up...I didn't have him or Mulder and I nearly stopped breathing. Having Mulder has helped ease the pain of not having William. I don't think I could take it if I lost either one again!"

Monica poured the coffee and placed it on a tray, adding the creamer and sugar bowl. Scully pulled out some danishes and stacked them on a plate placing it on the tray. She then added a pack of sunflower seeds for Mulder. They took it into the living room and removed the leftover Chinese. Monica was aware of Doggett's stares as he watched her. _He has regret..._she thought to herself.

"FIND ME!", the voice said and Scully nearly dropped the cartons on the floor.

Monica followed her into the kitchen again.

"FIND ME," Monica said. "He said Find Me, didn't he?"

Scully's mouth was open. "You heard it too?"

"I told you I have certain abilities...Somehow I picked it up."

"I can't stop Mulder...I don't want to stop him from trying to find William. I'm just worried about it all..."

"Scully, Monica...can you come in here, please?", Mulder spoke from the living room.

The women looked at each other and then walked back in. Scully sat next to Mulder and Monica sat in a chair near Doggett.

"It's now 3 am, we're gonna be leaving soon...you two will stay here. You're both armed right?", Skinner asked.

Monica pulled out her gun and Scully did the same.

"We'll be in contact...first we need to go back to Washington. It may be a few days..."

"FIND ME!"

Scully jumped a little and Mulder placed a hand at her back. "You heard it again?", he asked. She nodded looking at Doggett who eyed her. She could tell he didn't believe that she could hear William. Reyes too was watching her. "I heard it too," she announced.

"Both of you?", Doggett questioned.

"Yes, John. I can hear it, " Monica said, slightly annoyed.

Mulder leaned Scully into him. "I'll be careful...I'll be safe. Thats why I called them to go with me this time instead of going off by myself."

She reached out for his hand. "Promise me that!"

"I promise!"


	7. Chapter 7

Transmission Part 7

by Trycee

Scully and Mulder hugged each other tightly. It had been years since they'd been apart. He kissed her and could feel her tremble. "Its alright, Scully. I'll be back I promise."

He waved to her as he, Skinner and Doggett got into Skinner's car. Monica stood next to her waving back. Scully turned to look up at Monica and without her saying anything Monica said, "I feel good about their trip, it'll be alright."

Mulder looked around at the adoption agency door. It was dark outside still but he managed to open the door, Doggett stood watch in the alley, waiting for them to enter. He could barely see their flashlights flickering around the office as he stood on the outside. Skinner walked over to the offices. "There's four to choose from..."

"Eeeny Meeny Minney Moe", Mulder said, walking into the office on his left. He picked open the file cabinet and started searching through the records...He got to the S's and couldn't find her name. He moved on to the next office. He searched through the files in this one and couldn't find her name. "Any luck Walter?"

"Found it, Mulder!"

Mulder rushed over to where Skinner was standing, a manila folder in front of him. "He was adopted by Mr. And Mrs. Van De Kamp. I've got the address!"

"Good! Lets go!", Mulder said, as Skinner wrote it down. He carefully placed the folder back and they snuck back out the back door.

"He got it," Mulder said as they approached Doggett.

"Let's get out of here. Sun's coming up!", Doggett said, opening the car door. They got back into the car and Mulder picked up the phone dialing Scully's number.

"Mulder!", she said anxiously. "Did you find it?"

"Yes, we're heading that way...it'll be a couple of days. Did you sleep at all Scully?"

"No," she sighed. "Monica's asleep in the guest bedroom. I've got to get ready to go to work soon."

"You sure? Why don't you take another day off."

"The kids need me, Mulder. And the parents expect me to be there to take care of their kids."

"Well Scully, call me later. I'll let you know when we get there."

"Be safe Mulder."

"I will. You do the same." he said, hanging up.

Monica followed Scully into her office. She pointed to her computer. "Enjoy!", she said, looking apologetically at her.

"Dana, I'll be fine. I can self entertain, " she laughed.

"Alright, " Scully smiled. "If you need anything, call me. I'll be down the hall somewhere...Oh and if any of the other doctors ask, you're an old friend of mine..."

Monica looked surprised. "I have my badge, I can just show them. Its not a problem."

"I'm not sure many of my colleagues know I'm former FBI."

"Do you mind if I smoke?'

"You still smoke?"

Monica pulled out a pack. "I still smoke...changed brands though. Morley doesn't sit well with me any more."

Scully nodded. "Well, gotta make rounds, " she said, waving back to Monica who looked uncomfortable sitting at her desk.

As Scully walked down the hall, a familiar feeling washed over her and she felt the back of her neck tingle again. _Oh no!_, she thought. She turned back around and went straight back into her office. Monica could see Scully's face was flushed.

"He's here isn't he?", Monica spoke, pulling out her gun. "Lets find out!"

Monica walked in front of Scully as they made their way down the hall passing a few frightened nuns. Scully could feel herself drawn to a dark hallway, she pulled out her gun she had hoisted in her back. "Down here..."

They stopped when the dark haired Super Soldier stepped out from a room. "Hearing things?", he said, looking at them both.

"What do you want?", Monica demanded.

"We want the boy! We want to find him!"

"We don't know where he is!", Scully shouted. "You can't find him!"

"We will...", the man spoke.

A security guard walked up behind them. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Monica flipped open her badge and flashed it at the guard. He backed up a little bit but continued to stand there. Scully turned to him. "Leave!"

The guard was surprised that she had a gun as well. Just then the Super Soldier pushed past them both, knocking the security guard to the ground. He turned back to them. "We will find him...we will kill him!"

Scully and Monica kept their guns pointed at him. He turned and walked off. They watched him go down the hallway. She flipped open her phone. "Mulder he was here."

"You okay Scully? Is Monica?" She could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Fine...what about you?"

"Still on the road...we've got a long drive ahead of us. Scully, what did he say this time?"

"He asked if we were hearing things and he said that they will find him."

"This has to end Scully."

"Mulder...I don't think the voice is coming from William! I think Monica was right."

Mulder was silent. Doggett was driving but he was looking at Mulder through the rear-view mirror. "Then this was their plan all along..."

"I think so Mulder."

"I'll call you when we get there. Let me know if anything else happens."

"I will...and Mulder..."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too, " he said, hanging up.

Doggett looked back at him. "Everything alright?"

"We're being set up...this was their plan all along. The super soldier showed up at the hospital again but didn't touch them."

"Damn it!", Doggett said. "What do we do?"

Skinner sat next to Doggett in the passenger seat. "There's nothing we can do but still try to find him."


	8. Chapter 8

Transmission Part 8

By Trycee

Scully and Reyes sat across from each other in the living room, sipping on cups of tea. Monica pulled out a few photos. "We're getting married in the Spring."

"Awl, he's very handsome, Monica. Is he FBI too?"

"Yes, assigned like I was since we're bilingual and both were raised in Mexico City. At first I thought it was a punishment for helping you and Mulder. John was reassigned to New York so we just went our separate ways. But now I feel its a blessing. I work on my own version of the X-Files there...plenty of paranormal things happen in Mexico!"

"AFRAID!"

Scully's smile diminished. "Monica, I heard it..."

Monica nodded. "Afraid...I heard it too. Dana, even if its not William, you said you can still feel him, right?"

"Yes, I do...I guess its a maternal instinct or something but I can feel it when he's happy, when he's sad...sometimes its very strong. I just thought it was guilt for along time until this started happening."

"I can't imagine what you must've gone through giving up William, Dana. But having that connection with him whether or not they are generating the voice, you still have that connection to your son...you still can communicate with him because you can pick up on his feelings. Talk to him."

Scully sipped on her tea, her hair was tied back into a pony tail. She was lost in thought for a moment.

"HIDE ME!"

She looked at Monica and neither of them spoke. Doggett lay asleep in the back seat as Mulder sat in the passenger side. Skinner turned towards Mulder. "Let me ask you something Mulder. Its a little personal."

"Shoot," Mulder said, looking out at the long rows of cornfields.

"If you do find William, how will you protect him? I mean, won't you have to start running again? You both have a life now, you're just now able to live freely again, she has her job..."

"I'm not sure," Mulder interrupted. "But he's our son!"

Skinner looked at the steering wheel and then over to Mulder. "I understand."

"How much further?"

"According to GPS, we should be pulling up in a second."

Mulder looked out again at the cornfields, trying to hide his nervousness. Skinner pulled up to a large house with a blue truck in the driveway. He stepped out and then tapped on the window, waking Doggett. He walked up to the steps as Skinner and Doggett leaned on the car. Mulder knocked on the bright blue door and it opened, a tall thin boy of eleven with red hair, blue eyes and freckles greeted him. He stared at the boy, studying his face. Doggett turned to Skinner, "Is that him?"

Mulder studied the boy, _His features are wrong...this can't be him,_ he said to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when an equally tall woman with dark hair came to the door. "Can I help you?", she asked. He could see another tall thin boy of at least sixteen peering out from the dining room.

"Are you Mrs. Van De Kamp?"

The woman smiled. "Oh...no. You have the wrong house...you need to go back out onto that road, go straight, then when you see the stop sign, go down about a quarter of a mile, then turn right, continue on that road until you see another road...there won't be any signs to it, turn right and follow it and it will take you to the Van De Kamp's..."

Mulder nodded a thanks but the woman shouted out to him. "You must be here for the auction."

"The auction?"

"Of the Van De Kamp's...theres an auction going on today. They left suddenly...we all assumed that they lost the place. Their son William was in my son Michaels class...one day they were just gone."

"They're son William..." Mulder repeated. "They left no forwarding address?"

"No, just vanished. Its very odd because they'd lived there more years than I can remember," she smiled. "Now remember...it won't have any signs..."

Mulder could feel his chest tightening. "Thanks, " he managed to say. He turned and walked towards the two men. "The Van De Kamps left suddenly leaving everything...they have William with them."

Doggett tapped Mulder on the shoulder. "Lets go find this house."

They drove off and Mulder directed them using the instructions he was given. They pulled up to the home and he stared at it a moment. _This is where my son has been_, he thought to himself. He opened the car door and Skinner and Doggett followed. Mulder walked past the auction sign and tried the door. It was locked but he picked the door open and they went inside. Immediately his eyes focused on a photo of the Van De Kamps with a small red headed boy with blue eyes. _He looks like Scully...Just like Scully..._Doggett and Skinner watched as Mulder touched the photo of his son, he grabbed up the picture and went to each of them on the mantel snatching them up. "I need a bag..."

Doggett emptied out the duffel bag next to the door with the child's baseball cleats and tossed it to Mulder. Skinner walked through the house and pointed to Doggett. "You check around to make sure its safe." Doggett nodded, he glanced at Mulder, who was making his way upstairs. "Holler if you need us!"

Mulder stopped at the door with the sign, **William's Room.** He pushed it open and gasped. The room was full of colorful sports decorations, he touched the baseball glove of his son and then looked arounda t the beautifully decorated room. He quickly opened the dresser drawers searching for any clues. He found a notebook tucked underneath colorful spider man underwear. He opened it and scanned the pages and found a few words William had written...'I want my own dog'. He smiled and put the notebook back. He finished looking through Williams room and then entered the Van De Kamp's bedroom. He searched finding a few photos of William that he placed in his bag, and then he found a blue baby book. He opened it and again gasped. He shoved the baby book into his bag and then went back down the steps. Skinner and Doggett were standing at the base of the steps waiting for him. "You find anything?", Skinner asked.

"No, You? Any clues to where they went?", Mulder asked.

"No, it looks like they just picked up and left one day. Everything is left just the way it was," Skinner said.

"Theres still laundry on the line," Doggett continued. He patted Mulder on the back. "I'm sorry."

Mulder tried to smile but it wouldn't come. "I need to call Scully, " he said, pulling out his phone. He hung up immediately and pointed out the window. "Someone's coming!"

They could see a car speeding in their direction, a plume of dust trailing behind it.

The men walked out and Mulder tossed the bag into the car. The car parked behind them and a tall dark haired man stepped out. Skinner and Doggett drew their guns.

"Whoa, whoa!", the stranger said. "What's going on here?"

"Who are you?", Skinner spoke, his hand on the trigger.

"The Realtor and who are you?"

Skinner and Doggett flipped out their badges.

"FBI! What's going on here?"

They lowered their guns. "We're looking for the Van De Kamp's," Skinner continued. "Would you know where they went?"

"Not at all...We're searching for them too."

Mulder shot a look at Skinner. Doggett and Skinner raised their guns again. "Who are you?", Skinner demanded.

"None of your concern, Mr. Skinner."

The man stepped forward and all three men stepped back. "We were hoping that you would find him for us..."

"What do you want with my son!", Mulder screamed.

"He's the one! You know that Mr. Mulder. We've been watching you both for years...surely you knew that her implant was a tracking device...surely you knew we were watching."

Mulder nodded. "So you sent messages to Scully to get us to find him for you."

The tall dark haired man smiled. "We simply picked up on the messages...like radio signals...We've waited a long time for him to use his powers.. to understand them, control them..."

"He has NO Powers!", Mulder screamed. "He's human now!"

"That attempt to make him human only stopped him from being able to manipulate objects with his mind...that can be restored. He is just beginning to understand his abilities, Mr. Mulder. He can send messages to his mother and she can receive them because of her implant. But just as she can receive them others can as well...Your son has a gift, he can see the future...he is the future...thats why we need to destroy him!"

The Super Soldier took another step forward and all three men stepped back again. "Its just a matter of time before he truly realizes his potential...and uses it. Its just a matter of time before you find him...which means we will too!"

Doggett looked over to Mulder whose face was angry. He turned back to see that the man was walking back towards his car. "Mulder," the soldier continued. "Its just a matter of time...and don't think we're the only ones looking for him!"

The car sped off and they looked at each other. Doggett walked up to Mulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I need to call Scully."

Mulder dialed the number and she picked up on the first ring. "Mulder...its me. What happened?"

"He's gone, Scully. They took off suddenly leaving everything. He's in trouble and he is sending you those messages...he may not even know he's doing it."

She was silent a moment. "He's gone..."

"Scully the Super Soldier followed us here. He said that William is sending you the messages and that they can tune into them and that they're not the only ones looking for him."

She looked at Monica and then closed her eyes. "Mulder...how do we find him now?"

"I don't know Scully," he said, trying to calm his voice. "But we will..."

After Skinner, Doggett and Reyes had all left, Mulder sat down on the couch with Scully, they're arms wrapped tightly around each other. "I have something to show you, " he said, retrieving the bag he had taken from the Van De Kamps home. "This was William's bag...", he said, handing it to her.

She touched it and smelled it. "It smells like an active little boy...", she said, smiling.

"You mean it smells like stinky feet!"

"Yeah," she whispered.

Mulder sat back down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Unzip it."

She pulled out the photos of William and was stunned. A tear ran down her cheek. "He looks...he looks...," she began.

"Like you..."

"And you too," she said.

"But mostly like you..."

Tears streamed her face as she looked at the adopted family that had their son. "They look so happy."

She searched through every photo, memorizing each one as if the photos would disappear. She then opened the blue baby book and gasped. There was William in his hat, the one he loved that she sent him off in. Tears began to stream harder and Mulder gripped her shoulders tighter. "I thought we'd go through them together..."

She nodded and turned the page..."He's three years old here," she said, touching the photos. Mulder stared with her at each photo as she continued on. "He's beautiful Mulder..."

"That he is...", he said, trying to control his own tears.

"He has your smile, Mulder."

"And your hair and eyes, Scully.", he said, reaching his hand over to wipe her tears. "We will find him, Scully. I promise you that."

"MOM!" the voice said.

She touched her cross and closed her eyes. _We're here William...we will find you..._


End file.
